


stormy weather

by burnt-hearts (AwkwardKjaereste)



Series: Blackwell Siblings [2]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/burnt-hearts
Summary: Version #2 of the Blackwell Siblings.





	stormy weather

“So you’re my sister, firecracker?”

Faye seems less surprised than Cassie. But it fits.

Cassie is fire and smoke, Faye is pouring rain and lightning – they are dangerous when they release their powers, and they like the rush, a sick pride taking hold of them.

Maybe it’s in their blood. Both of them explode and scream, both have a temper that could rip the world apart. They share the same sharp tongue and the cruel honesty – hiding the loneliness in their hearts. But they also have delicate, honest smiles and they love fierce and unconditionally.

“Seems like it, lightning strike.”


End file.
